


An Alternate Epilogue

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: How I wish the books would have ended. Totally AU. Oneshot. HPSS slashDisclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters contained in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

As he watched the Hogwarts express disappear around a bend, Harry Potter-Snape looked at the surrogate mother of his children and smiled.

“Well Gin, freedom at last. Do you and Dean have any plans now that you'll have a little peace and quiet?”

The beautiful redhead smiled wistfully at her friend. “Glad to have the kids gone Har?” she teased him.

He bumped shoulders with her as they walked to the apparition point. “You know I'm not. I always miss the kids but I can't deny Sev and I will enjoy some privacy. He would never admit it, but he misses the kids too. He likes the quiet so he can get some brewing done, though.”

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at him. “And other things, eh?”

“Ginerva Weasley-Thomas!”

She gave him an innocent look, as if saying 'who me?'

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You never answered me about your plans. You know, with your husband?”

The shorter woman smirked at him. “Oh I don't know. He's taking a couple days off work.” (Dean worked as an Auror and was very good at what he did. Harry didn't envy him his job.) She winked at him, then tossed her hair saucily. “I'm sure we'll find something to do. See ya,” and disappeared.

Harry chuckled softly and also disapparated. He reappeared inside of his and Sev's sitting room and was not surprised to see his mate sleeping in an arm chair breathing softly. He looked oddly vulnerable in his sleep. Harry ached with love, pausing to enjoy the sight of his husband's face- for once, scowl-free. Harry smiled softly at the man and prised away the book that his husband had been reading before he fell asleep. It was a thick, dusty old tome bearing the title "Healing Potions of the Seventeenth Century." Then Harry spotted another book, tucked between Severus' leg and the chair. This one appeared to be much newer and slimmer. Harry's eyes boggled out at the title of this one. "101 Ways to Deal with Magical Adolescents" boasted the cover. Harry knew his husband was an excellent father but it warmed his heart that Severus cared enough about the kids to read about raising them. Well, research was his mate's forte after all.

Before Harry could think more on the subject, the "Adolescents" book was snatched from his hands and he was being dragged down to sit on his husband's lap. He looked up, startled, to peer at Severus' laughing eyes. He hadn't heard the man awaken. 

“That's what you get for snooping, brat,” the older man growled.

Harry tried to look innocent and outraged at the same time. 

“Snooping?! I was merely removing the books from my husband's-”

The rest of the sentence was cut off as a pair of lips covered his own. For many moments afterwards, talking was the last thing on his mind.

Harry Potter-Snape smiled into the kiss. It was good to be home.


End file.
